Barbie and Ken
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Chris and Stephanie were like Barbie and Ken. They were perfect for each other. So why, on earth, was Chris with Phil? Chris/Phil, Chris/Stephanie, Hunter/Stephanie. Please Review!


**Title:** Barbie and Ken

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Chris/Phil, Chris/Stephanie

**Summary:** Chris and Stephanie were like Barbie and Ken. They were perfect for each other. So why, on earth, was Chris with Phil?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.

**Warning:** Slash

**OOOO**

Phil curled himself into a small ball on the couch, his favorite blanket secured around him, as he watched his lover's old matches. The familiar music started, and the blond man came out from behind the curtain with none other than Stephanie McMahon on his arm. The ravenette didn't really mean to, but he found that he had started to analyze the two. He noticed how Stephanie fit so well, molded into Chris' side. She was beautiful, he was handsome. They were like Barbie and Ken. They were made for each other.

Phil shifted uncomfortably. Stephanie could offer Chris so much… so why was he still with Phil? What could Phil offer him? Phil looked down at his body, as if he could dissect every part of it and make it ten times better. He didn't have the supple curves that Stephanie did, or the soft face, or _female anatomy_. The ravenette toyed with his lip ring as he watched her peck his cheek, which made the blond man smile. It made Phil's stomach turn. Maybe all that Chris had said to him was a lie. Maybe Chris didn't really love him after all…

"Phil, baby? I'm home!" Chris exclaimed as he walked in the door of their shared apartment. Quickly, Phil turned off the television and took a comic book out from under the sofa cushions. "Where are you?"

Phil turned to a random page and started to read. He had read the comic a thousand times and he knew it by heart. "I'm in the den, Chrissy."

A few minutes later, the older blond came in and sat down on the couch beside Phil. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Readin'." Phil answered absently.

"_Batman_." Chris read off of the cover. "Something must be _really_ bothering you, babe. You don't pull out the first edition _Batman_ comic that you had hidden under your side of the bed every day."

"I'm fine." Phil continued to read, even if it was a little rude. "I just wanted to read."

"Oh, really?"

Chris rose off of the couch and walked over to the entertainment center, where he pressed the eject button on the DVD Player and took out a DVD labeled _Jericho's Greatest Matches_. Chris remembered that, in most of those matches, he had been accompanied to the ring by Stephanie McMahon. Hell, most of those matches had been before Phil was even in the WWE. Carefully, Chris set the DVD aside and walked back over to Phil. The Second City Saint twitched nervously, but he didn't say a word.

"Philly." Chris said softly. "Did you watch my matches?"

"Mmhmm." Phil hummed distractedly. He didn't look up from the illustrations in his book.

"What's the matter? What upset you so much about my matches?" Chris asked. He could see the look of hurt on his baby's face and the way his body trembled, and he wanted to make him feel better.

"You two were like Barbie and Ken." It was all Phil said before he fell silent.

"What?" Chris asked, confused.

That's when it hit him. Phil was jealous of Stephanie McMahon. He had watched all of the matches were Stephanie had accompanied him to the ring, and he knew that, before she was happily married to Hunter, they had dated. And now, Phil was feeling insecure and just didn't know how to say it. Chris couldn't help but smile a little bit at that. Without prolonging Phil's torture, he gently pried the comic book out of his hands and set it on the coffee table. Phil looked at him oddly, but that look faded when he took the smaller ravenette into his arms.

Beautiful olive colored eyes looked up at him through thick eyelashes, and Chris couldn't help but lean down and kiss his softly pouting lips. He leaned back before it could become more, pulling Phil further into his embrace until it was nearly impossible to tell one body from another. He kissed Phil's forehead, his hair, his cheeks, his nose, and then his mouth again. He needed Phil to understand that he would never need anyone else but him, and that when he said 'I love you', he _meant_ it.

"Baby, we were like the most incompatible Barbie and Ken known to man. Off screen, we just didn't connect. We tried to date, as you know, but it didn't work. But when I met you, I knew you were the one for me." Chris said.

"You really mean that?" Phil said shyly, almost as if he was afraid Chris would change his mind.

Chris nodded. "Have I ever lied to you before?"

Phil shook his head. "No." And then his olive colored eyes flickered down to his hands. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Chrissy. I honestly didn't mean to. It was just…"

Chris cut him off before he could continue. "I know, baby. I know."

"I love you so much, Chrissy." Phil said, raw honesty leaking into his tone. He held onto Chris and stared into his eyes, as if he would disappear if he blinked.

"I love you too." Chris answered just as honestly.

"Forever?" Phil asked.

"Forever and a day."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Just some Jeripunk to start off a rainy Wednesday morning! I hope you enjoyed. Please Review!


End file.
